The Clergy
The Clergy: The clergy of the Proximian Temple is organized into four distinct colleges, each fulfilling a different role for the faith and the faithful. Commutatively, they form the largest base of people employed by the Faith and arguably serve the most important functions. All four colleges share the same ranking nomenclature; divided into Acolyte (Acolytes), Mysta (Mysta), Magister (Magisters), or Pontufex (Pontufi). Mysta are greatest in number, and the first “rank” achieved after attaining full priesthood as an Acolyte. Where Mysta serve the role of priest, Magisters facilitate the faith as bishops. Typically assigned to a city or small region, they are responsible for every Mysta in their college beneath them. Magisters are locally respected, carrying a significant influence on local politics outside of the largest cities on Phoenicia. The Pontufex, or Pontufi are the highest-ranking members of the clergy and serve as Cardinals. They are assigned to shepherd the faith for an entire nation, or multiple smaller nations. Some cities of special significance might have one or more Pontufi assigned to them. Nova Lumia, for example has four—one for each college, while Vendilyr has the same. The level of significance a location has to the Faith can be determined to an extent by the number of Pontufi that are assigned to a given area. Collectively, the Pontufi come together to form the Patrocinium--a powerful governing body within the Faith. All members of the clergy operate with an extension of the authority of the Proximus Vitem Mortem. The Four Colleges: The Aedis serve as the primary face of the temple, facilitating the worship and reverence of the faith. It is members of this college that interpret doctrine and preach the teachings of the Proxima to the people of Phoenicia. Mysta of this college are typically assigned to a given temple or shrine, while larger temples might fall under the governance of a Magister with multiple Mysta under his or her employ. The Regalis is a unique college in that no Mysta can claim membership. Rather, it consists only of Magisters and Pontufi that have proven themselves adept at statecraft. The smallest of the four colleges, its members are assigned to specific Proximian Nations with its magisters serving as the personal priests and advisors of powerful leaders. Though it is up to the individual regent to determine how often their counsel is used. The Devoveo make up the second smallest portion of the clergy, but serve a very similar purpose as the Aedis. The difference comes in mode of action, with the Devoveo acting as missionaries to be sent to foreign lands and regions that have not yet accepted the Proxima or to places where Proximian worship is not the preeminent religion. Typically escorted by Templars, they find it difficult to maintain families as they rarely stay in one place for long. There have been documented cases of members of this college converting to the Aedis to serve after the successful conversion of a people or place. The Aethers are the second largest college in the clergy and are solely tasked with the work that must be done behind the scenes to keep the wheels of the Faith turning. Their ranks are comprised of scribes and craftsmen, scholars and teachers. From masons to smiths; they are responsible for the maintenance of all temple assets and buildings along with the manufacturing of everything the temple needs be it arms and armor for the Templars or robes for the clergy. The Patrocinium: The Patrocinium is the collective name given to all Pontufi within the Proximian Temple. Together, they form a single governing body allowing them to decide on doctrine and interpretation. This council is the primary means of governance of the faith and serves at the discretion of the Castus Veneratus as the highest ranking member of the clergy. The Castus is also considered a member of the Patrocinium. In the event of the death of a Proximus when no apparent replacement has been selected by the deceased, it is the Patrocinium that convenes to elect a new divine--typically from their ranks, though there have been examples of the Primus Aetherius being selected historically. Category:Lore